Gems
Gems are a special currency that can be purchased in the Get Gems section of the Menu. They are used to speed up the time it takes to: *Construct Floors *Stock Items *Sell Items *Hatch Eggs Gems are also used to purchase special floors, dragons, unicorns, and elevator upgrades, bundle packs, citizens, and moving floors. Gems can used to buy . Android users use glu coins, but this wiki will use gems for now. Gem Value One Gem is equal to whatever time is left up to an hour. This means if there is 02:03:00 (hh:mm:ss) left for the floor to be built, it will cost 3 Gems to finish it (2 for the hours + 1 for the 3 minutes). However, if you wait 5 minutes until 01:58:00 it will cost 2 Gems. Obtaining Gems Free Gems can always be obtained by: *building floors *placing people in their ideal jobs (3 gems for placing each person in their ideal job for the first time) *a citizen's birthday *Free Gem offers in the Menu Free Gems can sometimes (randomly) be obtained by performing the following actions: *completing Princess Quests *tapping on people's thought bubbles *sending people to their desired floors *fully stocking a floor *tapping on a firework The fifth day of the daily bonus will also reward you with 5 gems. If you have already completed a Collection, the reward for completing it again may result in gems. Pro Tip: If you already have a floor full of ideal jobs and run into another citizen of the same job, you can temporarily make one with no job, add the new citizen for 3 gems, and then evict or replace that citizen. Even when stocking, it helps to spend at least one gem to speed things up and get 2 gems out of that citizen. Pro Tip 2: Once you have built more than 2/3 of the available floors (at least 40 is recommended), you can obtain as much gems as you want, by continuously buying new citizens for 2 gems and placing them in their ideal job, winning you 1 gem. As said before, this only starts working when you have more than 2/3 of the floors, as the loss you make by not being able to place a citizen in their ideal job is lower than the overall return. However, even if you do not 2/3 of the floors, the above method is still usable to cycle through citizens in search for ideal jobs (and thus double stocking space) at a fairly moderate price. Pro Tip 3: The special floors Ogre Muck and Fairy Glen always produce ogres and fairies respectively. As they usually have very high values of Food or Service abilities, their ideal jobs will be practically always on Food or Service floors. So you can build for example all Food floors (13 instead of 40 recommended above) or almost all if still no luck with Collection floors and start producing gems as it was described above buying Ogres and putting them to their favorite floors.